Time Traveler
by Spaz85
Summary: Maggie Hingston is an American witch who is transported to Middle Earth. While there she forces her way into the company going to the Lonely Mountain hoping to change the fate of Kili, Fili, and Thorin. Middle Earth changes Maggie and makes her powers much more stronger. Will Maggie succeed? (follows more of the Hobbit movie then book)
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

Boston Summer of 2013

Maggie laid on the bed re-reading The Hobbit. She frowned and sat up closing the book.

"Arr... they shouldn't have died. Well maybe Thorin had to but..." She trailed off. Maggie had re-read the book trying to figure out why the dwarf prince and his two nephews had to be the ones to die. Maggie knew the prince would have had to and she assumed the deaths of his nephews were to end the family line. She got up and walked across her room putting her book down and grabbing a hair tie and pulling her red hair into a messy ponytail. Maggie glanced in the mirror and frowned a bit. She looked tired and the fact that her longtime boyfriend was no longer in her life was not helping things.

"Guess I should go to bed." She muttered to herself as she shut off the light and climbed into bed. While she was sleeping Maggie dreamt of passing through time and space and saw images of Boston pass and then images of a green area filled her eyes. She sat upright and realized that she was indeed in motion. Several moments passed and she landed hard in an area that seemed vaguely familiar. Maggie hurried to stand hoping she was not where she thought she was.

Middle Earth 2941 of Third Age

Gandalf looked at the company of dwarves and the lone hobbit.

"We need to move." He said as the group got ready to follow him. The dwarves ran after the wizard who was leading them away from a group of orcs riding on wargs. In the plane Maggie looked around and when she spotted a warg in the distance she froze.

"Oh no." She said glancing around. Two wargs started running in her direction and she shook her hands. "Here goes nothing." She muttered focusing her energy flow to her hands and as the wargs approached she pushed the energy outwards sending the wargs flying into the air. A short distance away Gandalf noticed the young woman as did Thorin.

"A she elf." Thorin all but growled.

"That is no she elf." Gandalf said with a smile. "Elves can have some powers but that is power that only a wizard can harness." Thorin didn't answer as Gandalf led them closer to the woman who was now throwing energy at another warg. Maggie noticed the group approaching her and a look of amazement came across her face.

"Your Gandalf." She said in awe.

"I am and you are?"

"Gandalf we don't have time for this." Thorin gritted.

"Maggie Hingston, I'm human but a witch."

"Ahh... a very rare find in Middle Earth." Gandalf said as Maggie shrugged.

"I'm not actually from Middle-" Gandalf pushed her out of the way and drew his sword to face a orc.

"Damn it." Maggie said all but stumbling as a strong pair of arms caught her.

"Careful." He said as he prevented her from falling.

"Thanks." She said looking up as a small smile crossed her face.

"Your welcome, I'm Fili." He said as Thorin began to lead the group further into the plane.

"This way." Gandalf said leading the group behind a large rock. "Down there." He said pointing to a tunnel. The dwarves all looked among themselves as Maggie took the lead and slid down and Bilbo followed. Gandalf looked at the group as they heard fighting above them.

"Elves." Thorin said as Gandalf motioned towards the path.

"Miss Hingston, lead the way." Maggie slowly followed the path that led into Rivendell.

"Amazing." She whispered looking at the Elven city.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Thorin and Gandalf began to argue as an elf with brown hair approached.

"Mithrandir, welcome!"

"Lindir, we have a need to speak to Elrond."

"Lord Elrond is not here." As if on cue a group of elves on horses surrounded the group. Kili and Fili who were closest to Maggie pulled her on the inside with Bilbo.

"I hardly think they're going to hurt us." Maggie mumbled as Bilbo strained to see what was going on. Gandalf and Elrond spoke and the group was invited inside. Maggie was separated from the group by Gandalf and Elrond.

"Lord Elrond this is the woman I was telling you about. I have never seen a non-wizard with the skill level she has." Elrond paused looking at her.

"She is not from Middle Earth."

"Yes, I was trying to tell you that earlier before the orcs got to close."

"Come, Lady Hingston. I will have you taken care of." Elrond said extending his arm to her. Gandalf went to check on the group of dwarves and Bilbo to see how they were faring. The dwarves were huddled talking about the elven city in hushed voices as Bilbo looked around with wide eyes.

"Where is she? Was she a she-elf like I suspected?" Thorin asked.

"No, Elrond is having a talk with Maggie. He says she is a woman." Thorin made a face like he didn't believe it.

"Uncle, she did not look like a she elf. She is very close to our height and she does not have pointed ears." Fili said as Thorin turned to glare at his nephew.

"I don't trust her." He said taking a seat as food was brought out. Several minutes later Maggie was led to the group by Elrond. She was wearing in an elven dress with her hair still lightly damp as it hung well past her shoulders.

"Lady Hingston, I would like to hear how your arrived here." Elrond said seating her between himself and Gandalf.

"It will sound very strange but I went to sleep in my house in Boston then I felt myself moving and when I woke up I was landing not far from here. You saw how my clothing was not something worn in Middle Earth, the year that I left was 2013 AD."

"That is curious but I believe you, you wore clothing that no woman in Middle Earth would wear even the she-elven warriors. Mithrandir said you are a witch?" Maggie nodded.

"I am, I have had some powers since around the age of 12 and they have grown stronger over time. I must say though that my powers have tripled since arriving here." Elrond held out his hand waiting for Maggie to match his movement which she did.

"Yes, you are indeed a witch. A very powerful one at that." Elrond let go of her hand and Maggie put her head down seeing all the dwarves watching her with interest.

"What is Boston? Is it a city?" Gandalf asked.

"Yes, it is a city that is larger then Gondor."

"How do you know of Middle Earth?" Thorin asked.

"Middle Earth has been written about in a few texts. In the world I live in there are only men and women. Dwarves, hobbits, elves, and wizards have all disappeared." The dwarves began whispering amongst themselves again as Maggie frowned.

After dinner Thorin and Balin joined Elrond and Gandalf to look at the map leaving Maggie with the other dwarves and Bilbo. Even though she had a good idea of who belonged to what name she was hoping to be introduced to the group. Knowing they were all hesitant Maggie decided to do it herself.

"We were not all properly introduced. I am Margaret Hingston but everyone calls me Maggie. I know you do not know what to make of me but I am trustworthy and I think I can help on your journey." Bilbo knew how the woman felt and stepped forward.

"I am Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, I am a hobbit of Bag End." He said extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you Bilbo." The dwarves lined up behind Bilbo with Kili pushing Fili out of the way to be first.

"I'm Kili and this is my brother Fili, we are Thorin's nephews." He said as both dwarves bowed a bit.

"Lovely to meet both of you." Oin and Gloin were next followed by Bilfur, Bombur, and Bofur then came Nori, Dori, and Ori then Dwalin.

"My brother Balin is at the meeting with Thorin." Dwalin said.

"What is written about Middle Earth?" Bilbo asked.

"There is not much written but there is a story of your journey as well as a journey of your nephew Frodo." Bilbo looked alarmed.

"Frodo? I have no nephew named Frodo."

"In the future you will and he will be orphaned and you will take him in." Maggie said with a small smile as Bilbo frowned.

"I highly doubt any female member of my family would give me a child to raise."

"Frodo will be on a journey even more dangerous then this one."

"What of this journey? Will we retake Erebor?" Dwalin asked.

"I-I shouldn't say too much but yes Erebor will once again be controlled by your people."

"That is a good sign then." Ori said as Dori have him a look.

"How do we know if we can trust you?" Gloin asked.

"Either you trust me or you don't. There isn't much I can say now to change your mind. Gloin I can say that your son Gimli will live a long life and he will accompany Frodo on his journey." Gloin looked taken back.

"Well Gimli is a young dwarf still, he did wish to come on this journey but his mother insisted that he remain safe at home."

"I think we should trust her. If she knows that Erebor will again be ours then-"

"Lord Elrond requests the presence of Lady Hingston." Said a male elf. Maggie stood and followed the elf out of the area as the dwarves returned to their conversation.

"I think we should trust her." Fili said as Oin gave him a look.

"We saw the two of you watching her. She cast a spell on both of you." He said as Kili stood up.

"No one cast a love spell on me." He said as Fili stood as well.

"What is going on here?" Thorin said returning with Balin.

"Oin thinks the witch cast a spell on these two." Dwalin said.

"Interesting idea but I doubt it's true. Gandalf trusts her as does Elrond." Balin said as Thorin looked at the group of dwarves.

"No need to worry. She will remain here with the elves. We have no place for a woman in our company. She would be more of a burden then our burglar." Thorin said glancing at Bilbo who was still thinking over what Maggie had said. "Begin packing, we're leaving."

"We know when we need to be at the door." Balin explained as the dwarves began to pack up their belongings.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Maggie looked at the meeting which was going on. Saruman was there as well as Galadriel. Maggie was in awe of the elvish witch who turned her eyes so she was watching her.

"Margaret has arrived." She said as Saruman's eyes fell on her. Maggie kept herself from telling the others Saruman would betray them and forced a smile.

"Lady Hingston, this is Saruman the white and Galadriel of Lorien." Maggie curtsied a bit as Galadriel approached her.

"Elrond, you are right. She is not from Middle Earth. Margaret you have a power that I have never seen in a woman." Maggie's cheeks flushed at the comment.

"I never thought I would meet any of you. I have read about you in my books but-"

"Books?" Saruman asked.

"Yes, in my world there are books written about Middle Earth."

"Yes, a book about this journey." Galadriel said with a small smile on her lips.

"I need to return to Orthanc." Saruman said as he stood. "Gandalf you know I do not condone your involvement with the dwarves but there is nothing I can do to stop you." With that the white wizard disappeared.

"I wish to have a few moments alone with Margaret." Galadriel said as Gandalf and Elrond left the two. "Margaret you know too much to be allowed on this journey." Maggie hung her head.

"But- I can help."

"Margaret, we can not change what has been fated."

"Lady Galadriel, what if it is wrong? What if I was brought here to change something?" Galadriel smiled and took Maggie's hand.

"You have known great heartache in your homeland. The man you wished to spend your life with pushed you away." Maggie nodded. "You are brave and I do not know why or how you have been brought to Middle Earth but Thorin Oakenshield will not want you in his company."

"I can change his mind."

"Margaret, you have great power and it may be difficult for you to control it. Your powers are tied to your emotions. Today when you were frightened you were able to shield yourself from the orcs and wargs." Galadriel paused if seeing a vision. "I see that you have already made your choice, you will be part of the company. Margaret, this is a dangerous mission and I fear what could happen to you. Your presence in the company will change the outcome. If you survive I see someone who will heal your heart." Maggie watched as Galadriel began to circle the area. "Margaret, if you allow me I would like to spend some time with you and see how you can control your abilities." Maggie smiled.

"Yes, I would like that."

"Gandalf has to see to something so the time will be for us. You will be able to go with Gandalf when he rejoins the dwarves. Get some sleep, Margaret." Galadriel said as two she-elves came to lead them to their rooms.

Maggie spent the following two days testing out her powers with Galadriel's guidance. Elrond looked on impressed with Maggie's showing even though he worried about allowing her to go with the dwarves. When Gandalf returned he had a brief conversation with Galadriel and Elrond who both looked distressed.

"We are going to meet the dwarves and Bilbo in the mountains. I fear they have gotten into some trouble with the goblins so I will leave you on the outside of the mountain at the exit to wait for us." Maggie was going to protest but Gandalf's expression warned her not to argue. The she-elf who was in charge of her chambers packed some clothes for Maggie mostly leggings and tunics that the warriors wore. Maggie's hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she had an elven sword on her hip.

"You look like a eleven warrior." Galadriel said with a smile leaning forward and kissing Maggie's forehead. "Be safe and if you need me I will come." She said as Elrond gave her a small smile. Maggie followed Gandalf to the edge of Rivendell where he transported her to the side of the mountain.

"If we are not here by nightfall you need to get out of here." He said before disappearing. Maggie sat down on a log before kicking a rock.

"I could have helped." She muttered.

Maggie was bored looking around and used her powers to turn a large stick into a bow and some small sticks into arrows. Lastly with a small flick of her wrist she created a bullseye on a tree and began to teach herself how to use the bow and arrows. Her first few attempts were pitiful but with some practice she was getting on the outside of the bullseye. It was well past midday and she was getting restless. Finally she heard the sound of running feet and gathered up her arrows and created a quiver and slung it on her back with the bow. The dwarves almost ran her over and Thorin spotted her and glared.

"What is she doing here, Gandalf?"

"It was my choice to come along. I can help." Maggie said as some of the dwarves began to mutter. "You can think having me here is bad luck or whatnot but I can help, I taught myself to use a bow and arrow and Lord Elrond thinks I will do fairly well with a sword." Gandalf looked at Maggie who seemed to be the one person in the group besides himself who would stand up to Thorin. "Plus, you are a dwarf king but I am a woman so technically speaking the choice is my own. I am not bound to follow your word." Thorin's face reddened and Maggie crossed her arms over her chest.

"You will not continue on with us, that is what I have to say. Where is the hobbit?" The groups attention was focused on him for a moment as Thorin and Maggie glared at each other. "Now I know you are not from Middle Earth because even a woman would not speak to any man like that."

"Where I'm from I can speak to whomever I want, however I want! Where I am from there is no rule or custom anymore that ranks men over women." Gandalf decided to finally intervene.

"Why don't we get off the mountain before any more decisions are made?" Just as Bilbo appeared a group of wargs and orcs were spotted and Maggie drew the bow and arrows.

"Leave this to us, lassie." Balin said as Maggie scowled.

"We'll see about that." She muttered letting an arrow go and it hit a warg in the shoulder. She drew a second and hit the orc who was riding the warg.

"Good shot there." Balin said as Maggie put the bow away and felt her magic coarse through her body as she channeled her anger that Thorin started. Maggie started throwing balls of energy at the orcs sending them flying off the wargs and then she's hit the wargs knocking them into trees.

"To the trees!" Gandalf yelled. Maggie frowned a bit as one of the dwarves began to push her up the tree.

"Ladies first!" Came Fili's voice as she started to climb higher. Kili and Fili were right behind her.

"Your decent with a bow, how long have you been using one?" Kili asked.

"Just learned today."

"Natural talent then." Fili said giving her a small smirk. Gandalf started throwing fire pinecones and Maggie started some of her own having a good aim since she was a softball player.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

The last tree began to tip off the ledge Maggie looked at Gandalf who was whispering to something in his hand. Thorin spotted Azog and climbed off the tree to face him.

"Oh crap." Maggie muttered knowing this might not end well. She was surprised when Bilbo scampered down the trunk after him. Thorin was knocked down by Azog and his warg leaving Bilbo to defend him. "We just can't wait here." Maggie said swinging her leg to start her way back to solid ground.

"I could use some help here!" Dori yelled. He was hanging on to Gandalf's staff with Ori hanging onto his legs. "We're slipping, miss!" He yelled as Maggie balanced on the tree and channeled her power in that direction helping to suspend them in the air for a few moments.

"Maggie, let them go." Gandalf said as she spotted large eagles. Maggie shut off the flow of energy as an eagle caught the two on it's back.

Maggie spotted Azog who was advancing on Bilbo and zapped him causing him and his warg to fall a few paces back, due to his size her powers weren't affecting him like the others. Maggie tried again and this attempt was weaker. As the eagles continued to pick up members Gandalf told her to jump and she did landing on the back of an eagle. After flying for a short while the eagles put the members of the group down on a mountain top and Gandalf approached Thorin who was unconscious. Gandalf muttered a few words and the dwarf king didn't wake. Maggie who wasn't all to fond of the dwarf stepped up and knelt at his side and keeping her hands a few inches above his body she moved her hands over his head and chest giving off a bit of light in the process. The other members of the group stood back speechless as Thorin began to wake and pulled back as Maggie frowned.

"I wasn't trying-"

"Thank you." He mumbled standing up. Maggie stayed in the kneeling position for a few minutes not wanting to stumble as she stood.

"Are you ok?" Balin asked as Maggie remained where she was.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said slowly standing since half the group were watching her and the other half were watching Thorin finally accept Bilbo. Maggie staggered a bit but stood up and winced as she rubbed her left knee.

"Are you sure your ok, lassie?" Balin asked. Maggie nodded.

"My knee is just acting up, not a huge issue."

"Fili and Kili, help Maggie to were we will be camping." Thorin said not looking in her direction. Maggie's cheeks flushed when the two young dwarves reached her side.

"Put your arms around our necks." Fili said as Kili gave her a smile.

"I don't think-"

"Don't argue, lassie." Balin said as Maggie put her left arm around Fili's neck and her right around Kili.

"Your very light, nothing like a dwarf woman. Why don't you just carry her Fili?" Kili said as Fili glared at his brother.

"What would you know of dwarf women, Kili?" Dwalin asked with a laugh.

"I know enough. I've seen the woman that Thorin wants Fili to marry." Maggie was silent as they walked.

"Kili, your right. Do you mind if I just carry you?" Fili asked stopping.

"I'm sure I can make it from here."

"I insist." Kili took her quiver and sword then Fili put an arm under her knees and another on her back as he scooped her up. "Much quicker this way. You must eat like the elves." Fili said as he walked quicker to keep up with the group.

"Not all the time. I like meat just as much as the next person."

"You hardly look like it. Our mother would say you need a few good meals." Kili said as Gandalf stopped the group as he noticed a house in the distance.

"We wish you no ill will, Beorn." Gandalf says loudly as a large man appeared, he and Gandalf talk quietly.

"You can put me down. I think I'm ok to walk."

"Don't be so difficult." Kili said with a laugh.

"Trust me you are no burden to carry." Fili said with a small smile.

"Lassie, do you have a husband back where you are from?" Balin asked as Maggie frowned.

"I was engaged, but no I do not have a husband."

"So you are betrothed?" Balin asked with a smile.

"No, I was but it was not going well so we decided to break it off... well he decided to break it off." She said muttering the last part.

"Due to your boldness?" Thorin asked as Maggie was tempted to flip him off.

"He used to like that I was bold. We were planning a wedding and things just started to fall apart. He claimed he was turning into his father and he did everything he could to push me away. I don't want to talk about this anymore." She said with a frown.

"Come everyone, Beorn has opened his home to us." Gandalf said ushering the group inside. Fili put Maggie in a chair and she put her hands to her knee making it feel cold.

"What are you doing? Your making it cold in here." Gloin grumbled since he was sitting closest to Maggie.

"Sorry, just making sure my knee doesn't swell. Since there are no ice packs in Middle Earth." Beorn stood back with Gandalf as they watched the witch. Gandalf went around pointing out dwarves and lastly Bilbo and Maggie.

"I didn't mean to upset you earlier." Balin said feeling a bit guilty.

"I know you didn't mean to, I should just get over it." She said forcing herself to smile a bit. Beorn's wife went about putting together some food, Maggie attempted to get up and help but Gandalf insisted that she continue to rest.

"We need you ready to move." Thorin said as Maggie sat down. The group stayed in Beorn's house overnight. Maggie was given a room to sleep in, it previously belonged to Beorn's son. The others stayed in the large sitting room. Early in the day Bilbo was sent to check on Maggie. The witch appeared with Bilbo dressed in another set of elvish clothes and her hair was pulled into a bun keeping her hair off her face. She helped Beorn's wife put out more food and also helped her pack up some.

"What is that?" Gandalf said motioning to the back to Maggie's neck.

"It's a tattoo, people get them back where I'm from. I have two more, one on my right ankle and another on my lower back." She turned so Gandalf could look at her neck. "It's a pentagram." Maggie said as Gandalf backed away.

"That increases your power."

"Galadriel thought the same thing. My mother hated when I got it. She thought that tattoos are something men have and they are not for ladies."

Thorin really couldn't figure out the lone woman in their group. He looked over his nephews who were whispering together, he had seen the way that Fili watched her and he was not happy with his interest in Maggie. The group departed and headed towards the western edge of Mirkwood.

"What is Beorn?" Bilbo asked walking next to Maggie.

"He is a man who turns into a bear." Gandalf turned to watch Maggie a small smile on his lips.

"How did you know?"

"Beorn is mentioned in my books. Today was not the last time we will see him."

"So do people turn into bears where your from?" Bilbo asked as Maggie shook her head.

"Not like Beorn, some shamans who have powers similar to mine have totem animals that they use when they want to explore the world outside of their body so they let their spirit leave their body and it becomes their totem animal."

"Can you do that?" Bilbo asked as Maggie shook her head with a laugh.

"No, that is above my skill level. I always wanted to try it but I'm afraid I couldn't find my way back and you need to keep your body safe while you travel."

"What else can you do besides what we have seen?"

"I can light candles with my mind, I can read palms which is an interesting hobby of mine, I can throw up a shield to stop someone or something. I'm sure I can do a lot more here then I can back home."

"You read palms? What does that mean?" Gloin asked.

"Well I look at someone's palm and I study the lines. Each line symbolizes something. Would you like to volunteer?" Gloin looked hesitant so Bilbo extended his hand. "Very interesting. You have a nice long life line." She said pointing to one line. "Hmm.. no relationship lines so your a lifelong bachelor."

"How can you tell that all by someone's palm?" Gloin asked as Maggie put out her hand. He reluctantly put his hand in hers.

"See that line over here that's a relationship line. It runs deep and it's well pronounced because your married." Maggie held up her own palm.

"See I have one line here which is shallow and short, that was my past relationship."

"Hmm..." Gloin mumbled not able to come up with anything better to say.

"Fili, give Maggie your hand and see what it says?" Kili said with a laugh.

"No, you just her your hand." Thorin gave them both a glare.

"Enough of this foolishness." He said as Maggie frowned.

"We're just having a bit of fun."


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

The group reached the edge of the forest and Gandalf had to leave them. They decided to make camp on the edge of the forest since it was already nearing dark. Gloin and Oin started a fire as Bombur started dinner. Kili sat down next to Maggie and put out his hand.

"What does it say?" Maggie was afraid to look, she knew how the Battle of the Five Armies would end. Maggie slowly dropped his hand.

"You don't really want me to do this."

"I do." He said extending his hand. Maggie let out a sigh and looked at his palm.

"Kili, let it go." Fili said as Kili frowned.

Maggie wandered around the edge of the forest and found a few herbs and smiled to herself. She sat down away from the group and quickly wrote a letter to her sister. In Rivendell she had written a letter and used magic to try and send it through to Elizabeth. Since she knew Liz wouldn't be able to reply that way she wrote another letter writing down the directions to use a fire spell to send a reply. Unlike her sister, Liz had no magical talents and she knew her sister would be afraid to attempt a spell on her own but this specific spell was simple and would allow the sisters to communicate. Maggie bound the herbs and then used her powers to start a fire. Along with the letter Maggie had written the directions of the spell as well as the contact information of one of her friends who was a witch and would help her if she was having trouble.

Dear Liz,

I know it's been a few days since I disappeared but I'm safe. I hope you received the previous letter I wrote. I can't explain where I am without you thinking I have lost my mind. All I can say is that I will try and stay in contact with you. Use my bank account to pay for rent and whatever else you might need, I do not know how long I'll stay here but I really feel this is what I need to do. Don't worry about me I will be ok.

Love, Maggie

The fire spell involved a few common herbs that Maggie kept in the apartment she shared with Liz. Liz knew where Maggie kept her supplies and everything was well labeled. Liz would see the letter in a dream but unlike most dreams she wouldn't forget it. Maggie also wrote down the page number of a book where the spell was located. As the herbs started to burn she tossed the letter in the fire then said her sister's name clearly and pictured her in her head. The paper burnt and when it was ash the fire went out. Bilbo was the only one who noticed what Maggie was doing and saw her wipe at her cheeks as she sat alone for a few moments before returning to the group.

"Are you alright?" Bilbo asked as Maggie nodded.

"I am, well... I will be." She said.

"What were you doing over there?"

"I was sending a note to my sister. Hopefully she will receive it and write back."

"And you miss her." Maggie nodded. "I understand, I hope she does get the letter and write back."

"Me too, it's only us. Our parents died in a car crash two years ago. I'm sure she was worried when she found me gone." Bilbo gave her a half smile.

"Your brave, a lot braver then I am. She is lucky to have you. I never had a brother or sister but I always wished I did. Everyone here has family except us and Gandalf." Maggie nodded.

"Well you've been really nice to me, Bilbo. I know I can take Thorin's displeasure, it's better me then you." She said as Bilbo shook his head.

"He will see you are a good person. I trust you and Gandalf does as well. I can see most of the others coming around." Maggie glanced up to see Kili and Fili watching her.

"Thanks, Bilbo. It's nice to hear that." Bilbo stood.

"I really hope your sister writes back to you soon." He said before walking away.

"You have a sister?" Kili asked.

"Yes, Elizabeth is 2 years younger then me and is back home. Liz and I are nothing alike, she has dark hair and eyes. She's not a witch like me and a bit more even tempered then I am. Liz is the attractive sister and I'm the smart sister." A huge smile crossed Kili's face as some of the dwarves started to laugh.

"It's not funny, it's true. Liz is the one who gets all the attention."

"I would like to meet her then." Kili said as Fili gave him a light shove.

The next morning Maggie was the first to wake up with a small smile on her face. Liz had written a very brief reply telling Maggie that everything was ok back home and to be safe. Maggie wandered to the edge of the woods and found a small pond and she used her magic to make sure it was safe then tossed her clothes by the side and jumped in. After a few minutes Maggie got out of the water and used magic to clean her clothes and change the color of the tunic. She dressed and made her way into the camp to see a few of the others just waking up. Maggie pulled her hair into a bun and offered to help with breakfast.

"You look very clean." Bombur grunted as Maggie nodded.

"Yes, I found a little pond right over there-" Before she could finish several of the dwarves took off in a run a few shedding some clothes on the way.

Maggie finished breakfast with some help from Bilbo who seemed afraid to be with the rowdy dwarves. While they were eating Bilbo took some time to clean off in the pond as Maggie started to pack her things. The dwarves were quiet while eating and before long the group was making their way into the forest.

"Stay close." Thorin gritted as they walked along.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

The company traveled for 2 days before they reached another river. During the travel the dwarves passed the time with questions about Maggie's homeland. When they stopped for breaks she used her magic to make mini-skyscrapers using rocks and she transformed branches into the type of clothes she wore back home. The dwarves were interested to hear that everyone worked where in Middle Earth usually the woman just cared for the children and the home.

"What type of work did you do, lassie?"

"I was a nanny. I looked after other people's children and I worked in a shop reading palms two nights a week."

"Taking care of someone else's children? I still don't understand it." Gloin muttered.

"This was a very gradual change. When Liz and I were growing up our mother was at home until we started school then she worked a few hours while we were in school. Like I said before men and women are equal where I am from."

When they finally reached the enchanted river Maggie stopped the group.

"We need to be careful. This water is magical." Maggie said as Thorin gave her a look. "It's true, if anyone were to fall in they would fall asleep." She watched Bombur knowing the others would have to carry the very large dwarf.

Maggie offered to go across the river with Bombur hoping to find a way to keep him from falling in but Kili and Fili insisted she go with them instead. Maggie watched as Bombur struggled to get out of the boat and she extended her hands out hoping to stop him but just as he was pulled forward the boat rocked and he began to slip. Maggie was using a great amount of energy to keep him suspended and when Bombur tried to help himself up he broke the shield Maggie was using and fell into the river. With some difficulty the other dwarves got him out of the river and Maggie rested her hands against the soil and offered to levitate Bombur to give the others a break. Thorin watched as Maggie knelt next to Bombur and put her hands a few inches from his side and he moved up several feet in the air.

"I'm going to lead the way since I need to be able to see where I'm walking." Maggie said as she started walking.

"Nothing like taking a break after lifting that one." Gloin muttered.

"She's giving you all a break. Let's keep moving we don't know how long he'll be asleep." Thorin said as Bilbo hurried to keep up with Maggie.

"That is amazing." He said as Maggie smirked.

"This is one of the few things I could do back home. I won't be able to keep him up here for a long time with out charging my powers, I figured out the easiest way to recharge is putting my hands in the dirt and borrowing it from the earth."

"Your abilities are like nothing I've ever seen." Balin offered joining the front of the group.

"From what I know I'm the first one with powers since my great-grandmother, she was a gifted healer. She was a midwife and never lost a baby or mother. I'm not as well trained as she was but then again I taught myself from books where she learned from someone else." The group stopped about an hour later and Maggie spent most of the time her hands resting on the ground taking deep breathes.

"Are you ok, lassie?" Balin noticing her pale coloring.

"I will be soon."

"How do you do it?" Thorin asked.

"How do you keep Bombur up there for so long?" Maggie took a moment before she spoke.

"I create a cot with my powers and use that to suspend Bombur then use my powers to move him at the same pace that I'm walking. It takes a good amount of energy but it's better then having several of you carry him, it's better to keep all the warriors free incase of an attack." Thorin nodded.

"You still haven't proven yourself but I'm sure the others appreciate that they do not have to carry Bombur. Are there many others like you where your from?" Thorin asked out of curiosity.

"There are some but we all have varying powers. Some specialize in certain types of magic, many are healers or psychics or a few specialize in protection. I never wanted to limit myself so I dabbled in a bit of everything plus I never had an official mentor to keep me focused on one speciality. I always wanted a mentor but it never worked out. Maybe this was the reason I needed to find my powers here." A few feet away Kili was watching Fili with a small smile on his face.

"You should talk to her." Kili said softly.

"What? Who?" Fili asked trying to pretend he wasn't watching Maggie.

"You know who. It's only a matter of time before the others notice and then they'll really be giving you a bad time."

"Thorin would-"

"Fili, don't think about Thorin. He is our uncle, think about yourself. You should be happy and I know that an arranged marriage is not going to make you happy." Fili let the words sink in. Kili may have been the younger brother but he was giving good advice.

After a short break the group continued to travel. Maggie was walking at a slower pace and after traveling for another hour Balin suggested they rest for the night. Maggie tried to say she was ok to go on but Balin could see the strain Bombur was having on her.

"Rest lassie. Tomorrow we can move Bombur so you can rest."

"Balin, no one is forcing her to do anything." Thorin snapped.

"Get off it will yea! You've been nothing but a prick since I arrived here. I'm doing what I can to help. I know what-" Maggie trailed off feeling twelve sets of eyes on her. Thorin's face was red as he stood face to face with Maggie.

"No one is asking you to be here. We can handle this on our own." Maggie made her hands into fists.

"You think your all high and mighty but you have the same weakness inside you that drove your grandfather mad. This is not showing any of your company that your a fit leader. If you can't deal with me what makes you think that your fit to rule a kingdom." Maggie's face was flushed as she turned on her heel and walked off. The group of dwarves were silent as Thorin kicked at a stump and cursed loudly.

"I hope she gets lost in the the woods." He muttered as Balin looked to Kili and Fili who both shook their heads.

"Someone should go after her. Maggie is more then capable of caring for herself but she's used a lot of energy moving Bombur. Fili, will you go after her?" Kili gave him a nudge as Thorin continued to muttered.

"If she had fallen in we'd all have some peace and quiet."


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

Maggie walked for several minutes before she stopped by a small clearing. She wiped her her cheeks trying to stop the tears that here streaming down her cheeks. Maggie had never lost control, she knew the journey and her worrying about Liz back in Boston were most likely the cause. She sank to her knees and her eyes widened as she saw a large spider web. Maggie frantically looked around and saw a rather large spider that was half as big as her in the tree watching her. Maggie carefully thought about her options and began to stand when the spider started to descend from the tree at a rapid rate. Maggie let out a gasp as a figure came running out of the trees and took down the spider with a two axes that came flying through the air.

"Are you ok?" Fili asked looking at how pale Maggie was.

"Yes, I hate spiders and it was-" She stopped since her lip was quivering and she didn't want to cry in front of him.

"I understand." Fili said looking at the ground.

"Sorry I-I'm being silly. Girls and bugs." Maggie muttered.

"Spiders that big will bother anyone." Fili walked over to the spider and removed the axes then slowly walked over to Maggie and extended his hand. "Are you ok to stand or do you need a few minutes."

"I can stand." Maggie said getting slowly to her feet.

"I'm sure there are more of them around." Maggie said as Fili looked up to the trees to check.

"I don't see any so let's get back to the others."

"Why do you think Thorin hates me?" Maggie asked.

"I don't think he hates you, he is my uncle but Balin and Dwalin know him best. I think you challenge him and he's not used to that." Maggie let out a sigh.

"I'd rather him be hostel to me instead of Bilbo. I can handle it but it seemed to bother Bilbo."

"I don't know what to make of Bilbo, he's not a fighter but there is something about him."

"Trust in Bilbo. He'll come through for all of you."

"Nothing else then?" Fili asked with a small smirk. Maggie flushed and looked down. "You told Gloin about his son and Bilbo about his nephew but nothing about my future." Maggie was at a loss. "I don't have a future then." Fili said with a frown. "Don't tell Kili. I don't want him to know." Fili said his face serious. Maggie opened her mouth to say something but stopped.

"Galadriel thinks my presence on the journey will change everything. Give me your palm." Maggie held out her hand and Fili slowly put his hand in hers. Maggie studied his palm and let out a slight gasp then looked at her own palm. "No this can't be." She muttered looking at the palms side by side.

"What? What can't be?"

"Look at this." She said pointing to a small line on the left side of this right palm. "This is a relationship line. Look at how deep it is then look at my palm." Fili squinted studying a lines.

"They are the same." Maggie pointed to a branch and turned it into paper and turned a leaf into an ink pad.

"Can I?" She asked as Fili nodded. She put his palm on the ink and then on the paper making a palm print then she did the same for herself. Maggie studied the prints for a moment before Fili took it from her hand and looked.

"These look the same. Not that I'm an expert."

"This is rare but identical palms indicate soul mates. Look here you have a long lifeline so the book was wrong." Maggie let out a sigh of relief as did Fili.

"Soul mates?" He asked with a slight smile.

"I know it sounds-"

"Maggie, you are a beautiful woman." Fili said as the pair heard rustling.

"There you two are. We were getting worried." Dwalin boomed as Kili smirked at his brother who turned bright red.

"I see we-"

"Let's go then." Dwalin said not noticing how close Fili and Maggie were standing. Fili gave his brother a glare as Dwalin led the way back towards the others. Kili walked quickly to keep up with the tallest dwarf as Maggie and Fili walked behind.

"I hope we can talk soon." Fili said as they reached the group.

"What took you so long?" Thorin asked.

"There are large arachnids. I killed one in a clearing." Thorin looked at Fili and Maggie and frowned.

"No doubt saving the damsel in distress." He muttered. Maggie's cheeks flared and before she could stop herself her hand went out suspending Thorin in the air.

"You listen to me right now. Don't you dare think yourself high and mighty. You might be considered a king by your kin but to everyone else you are Thorin, grandson to the last king of Erebor. Unless you are actively ruling over a realm you are not a king. Isildur's heirs do not call themselves king of Gondor. Where I'm from kings and queens are public figures and democracies run the country. If you keep up this behavior do you think Thranduil isn't going to challenge you? You are being completely pigheaded. I want to be here, I want to help. Get that into your thick skull." The other dwarves watched in silence as Thorin glared at the young witch, they thought about stepping in but saw what Maggie was capable of doing when upset and decided against it. "Now, are we going to come to terms or am I to do the typical witchy thing and turn you into an animal?" Maggie said cracking a small smile.

"I do not fear you. You might think your all powerful-" Thorin was cut off as he was turned into a pig. The dwarves let out a gasp as Bilbo stepped up.

"Maggie, don't do something you'll regret." Maggie bit her lip and extended her hand as Thorin turned back into his regular form.

"I need some time away from all of this." Maggie stalked off as Thorin growled.

"You all stood back and did nothing as that- Fili, don't you dare go after her. She is gone and I want it to stay that way. Let the arachnids or the elves have her. We'll camp here tonight." The others scurried around keeping busy as Thorin barked orders.

"Maggie will be fine." Bilbo said quietly to Fili several hours later when he was on watch.

"What if something happens to her? I should have gone-she shouldn't be out there alone." Fili said scanning the forest around them.

"Fili, I forbid you to go after her. She is a witch and can take care of herself." Balin looked at Thorin and then Fili, he was the only one in the company who would dare question Thorin on anything.

"Thorin, can I have a word?" Thorin managed a small nod and the two dwarves walked a bit away from everyone else. "We should send someone after her. Maggie has been constantly using her powers."

"No, I have had enough from her."

"Thorin, think of Fili. Did you see his face when you forbid him to go after her?" Thorin paused for a moment.

"He is betrothed to Dain's niece, Kona. Fili is my heir and he will marry a dwarf." Balin shook his head.

"What about his happiness?" Thorin thought about his own past, he had been in love once. Darla had been a woman living in a small village. Her father was the blacksmith that Thorin had worked for. The romance had been brief, Darla was willing to leave with Thorin but her father found out about their plans and arranged a marriage for his daughter. Several years later Thorin traveled through the village and found out that Dorla had died shortly after giving birth to a son. Thorin didn't want that fate for his nephew, a dwarf woman would have a similar life expectancy. Maggie was not from Middle Earth, it was very likely that she would return to the time she came from.

"Balin, Fili will marry Kona."


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

Maggie walked deeper into the woods until she heard Galadriel's voice telling her to come to Lorien since the woods were not a safe place to be when alone. Maggie used the last bit of her energy to move herself to Lorien a skill she had been slowly working on since arriving in Middle Earth. Maggie didn't make it all the way into Lorien but she was close enough to the boarder that a group of guards spotted her when she collapsed. They brought her to Galadriel in Caras Galadhon who sent for her best healer. Maggie woke up 2 days later groggy and in an unfamiliar room. As if on cue Galadriel swept into the room with Celeborn at her side.

"Margaret, I am glad to see you awake. I was beginning to worry. Elrond and Gandalf are on their way."

"I-I need to let Fili know I'm ok." Galadriel motioned to the table.

"Everything you need is there but I do not think you need to use a fire spell. Use your mind to reach out to him, you might be too weak to send a long message."

Maggie closed her eyes and found Galadriel to be correct and with little effort she sent a message to Fili telling him she was safe and in Lorien with Galadriel. A few moments later Fili managed a reply and was beginning to ask questions when they felt Galadriel interfere.

"Fili, Margaret needs her rest. She has pushed her abilities too far and this could cause damage if she does not rest. When she is able Margaret will contact you again." Maggie forced a smile even though she could sense Fili's disappointment.

"My wife speaks highly of you. She tells me that you and one of the dwarf princes have recently discovered your connection. We two are bound by a similar connection." Maggie's eyes widened at the news.

"Margaret, please rest. I know you want to communicate with Fili and answer his questions. All you need to know is that the dwarves and Bilbo are safe for the time being so you can rest and regain your strength."

Maggie rested for another 2 days before she was visited by Elrond and Gandalf who were also concerned about her.

"No doubt this is because of Thorin, he is-" Celeborn said as Galadriel took her husband's arm.

"No, Thorin didn't ask anything of me. I spent most of my energy trying to stop Bombur from falling into the enchanted river and then levitating him so the others wouldn't need to carry him." Gandalf snickered as Elrond's eyes widened.

"He is the largest of the dwarves. How long did this go on?"

"Several hours then Thorin and I got into an argument and I turned him into a pig."

"A stubborn bull would have been more fitting." Gandalf said as Celeborn smiled.

"You harness great powers young one. I am most impressed." He said as Galadriel nodded.

"I think if she and Fili are allowed to marry she would make a fine queen." Galadriel said as Maggie turned a bright shade of red.

"I highly doubt Thorin will let Fili be anywhere near me." She said softly.

"Well I think you need to change his mind. If Bilbo can win Thorin over you surely can." Gandalf said with a smile. Maggie let out a small yawn.

"Get some rest. Tomorrow we will see what we can do to get you back to the dwarves." Elrond said.

That afternoon while Maggie was asleep she started to thrash and the elven maid left to watch over her tried to shake her awake but Maggie's body began to shake even more. The maid ran for help, Elrond, Gandalf, and Galadriel rushed to Maggie's side to see her still shaking and a brown haired girl on the edge of the bed.

"I-I where am I? What is happening to my sister?" She said looking at the trio.

"Your Elizabeth, Margaret's sister." Galadriel said as the brown haired girl clasped her sister's hand.

"Help her. She's having a seizure." Just as Elrond reached Maggie's side her body stilled as Liz started to sob. "What is happening? Maggie has never had a seizure."

"Elizabeth, come with me. My name is Galadriel and I will tell you all I know." Reluctantly Liz stood and followed Galadriel out of the room.

"Galadriel, is this really Middle Earth? When Maggie told me that I just assumed she needed to get away from Boston."

"This is Middle Earth. You are in the elven city of Caras Galadhon. Your sister has been in Middle Earth for some weeks."

"Wow, this is- I never thought- did Maggie bring me her with her powers?" Galadriel nodded.

"Margaret is very strong. She told me her powers have tripped since arriving here."

"Will she be ok?" Liz started to cry. "Maggie is all I have left. Our parents died two years ago and..."

"Elizabeth, Margaret will be fine. Lord Elrond is the most accomplished healer in Middle Earth and Gandalf is a wizard. She is is very good hands."

"Has she been here the whole time? She mentioned something about a dwarf kingdom but I'm not familiar with Middle Earth, I know a little about the journey to destroy the one ring but Maggie said that this is years before."

"Yes, this is year 2941 of the Third Age. Maggie was traveling with thirteen dwarves and a hobbit to reclaim the dwarf kingdom of Erebor." Liz was silent for a few minutes.

"If she was with the dwarves then why is she here? Are they here as well? Maggie has mentioned one in particular and if he's here I want to meet him."

"I assume it was Fili?" Liz nodded.

"Is he here?"

"No, Fili is with the other dwarves. Maggie and Thorin, the leader of the company had words and Maggie left the group. She managed to get to the edge of Lorien when she collapsed. Elizabeth, what was going on when you were transported here?"

"I was at our apartment and Maggie's ex-fiancee had shown up looking for her. That idiot had the engagement ring and was going to beg her to take him back." Galadriel looked away a small smile on her face.

"That must be why Margaret brought you. I am going to tell you something even though I know your sister would want to tell you herself. While here in Middle Earth Margaret has found her soulmate." Liz almost fell out of the chair she was sitting in.

"Soul mate? Maggie has been gone from Boston for nearly 3 months. You said she has been here only a few weeks, that is not like my sister at all."

"Middle Earth has changed her, I worry that she will have to remain here." Liz nodded.

"Can I ask about him? Who is he? Is it Fili?"

"That is for your sister to tell you when she is ready, this all just recently happened."

"Ok, when can I see her?"

"Let me go and see how she is." Liz watched Galadriel leave the room.

Over the following days Maggie regained her strength and it seemed like she had gained new powers. It had been nearly a week since Liz's arrival and Maggie had wanted to leave for Mirkwood.

"Maggie, you need to rest. We have no idea why that attack happened and if it'll happen again." Maggie frowned along with Elrond's healing came his advice which Galadriel and Gandalf where quick to enforce.

Since the company left Rivendell Elrond had spent countless hours trying to find any mention of someone with Maggie's abilities and the only thing he found was that the two blue wizards Alatar and Pollando left Middle Earth for a short time before they moved East. With some help from Galadriel they discovered that one of them had to be a distant relative of Maggie and Liz. Galadriel had Maggie look into the mirror and they discovered that Pollando was her great-great-grandfather. They did not know why only two descendants had magical abilities just his daughter, Kathleen, and great-granddaughter, Maggie. Galadriel agreed to go to Mirkwood with Maggie and Liz to help advise them on how to deal with Thranduil. Much to Maggie's surprise Liz was adjusting well to Middle Earth and was becoming slightly annoying since she continued to question Maggie about her plans and when she would finally get to meet the dwarves, Liz had not gotten much out of Maggie about the whole soulmate situation and Liz hoped she would be able to figure it out on her own.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

When the three females arrived in Mirkwood they were greeted by Prince Legolas who Liz kept staring at. He led them to meet his father and Maggie caught Legolas watching her out of the corner of her eye, he quickly looked away his cheeks a light pink.

"Lady Galadriel, I am honored you choose to visit us. It has been some time since you journeyed here. Usually only Rivendell is graced with your presence."

"Thranduil and Legolas, I would like to present my two traveling companions Margaret and Elizabeth." Thranduil bowed his head a bit as did Legolas.

"One of these women must be the one everyone is talking about, the witch." Maggie tensed as Galadriel spoke.

"Margaret, was traveling with the dwarves that are being held here and she would like to see them."

"A woman such as yourself traveling with a group of mangy dwarves? Surely you were held captive?"

"No, sir. I was traveling with them and it was my own choice. I offered to help if I could but I needed to leave for a short time for my health." Maggie felt someone staring at her and she looked up to see Legolas studying her and again he looked away his cheeks flushed.

"Legolas, you make take both women to see the dwarves but I wish for you to remain there in case our little witch tries something."

"Thranduil, I know she will not." Galadriel said with a small smile. The king motioned for Galadriel to sit as Liz and Maggie were led out of the room by Legolas.

"Liz, listen to me. I want you to try and distract the Prince just for a few minutes so I can talk to the dwarves." Maggie said reaching out to her sister using her mind, a new skill that had become stronger since Liz's arrival. Liz nodded since she couldn't answer back. When they arrived close to the dungeons Liz stepped forward.

"Prince Legolas, do you want me to call you that or Prince or just Legolas?" The elvish prince stopped not being used to having someone in his personal space. Maggie slipped through the door and walked quickly till she spotted the dwarves split up in two cells. Luckily for Maggie Thorin was in a different cell then Fili. Thorin glared at Maggie as she approached.

"I don't have much time so I'll be blunt. Thorin, I apologize for turning you into a pig. I shouldn't have let my temper get the best of me. I'm going to negotiate your release with Thranduil, I'm going to try the honest way before breaking you out. The king seems to be interested in my abilities so I can see what I can do. I'll try and send messages through my sister, Liz. I somehow brought her here a few days after I arrived in Lorien."

"Are you ok? I haven't-"

"Fili, stop. We don't need your help." Thorin said turning his back on Maggie.

"I'm ok, better then I was. I need to go." Maggie hurried back.

"Everything in order then?" Maggie nodded. Legolas looked at Maggie with a small smile on his lips. "I can not believe that you are willingly traveling with a group of dwarves. You are dressed like a lady of Lorien. "

"Maggie, is a student of Lady Galadriel." Liz said as Maggie smirked. Maggie stopped walking and Liz bit back a laugh.

"Legolas, you are one of the best archers in Mirkwood. I would like to learn from you."

"Me too." Liz said not liking the intense stare her sister was getting from the elvish Prince.

"If Lady Galadriel allows it."

When they arrived back to the throne room Thranduil and Galadriel were in a heated discussion because both of their cheeks were flushed. Galadriel gave Maggie a knowing look and stood.

"Someone will show you to your rooms."

"Galadriel, would you mind if Liz and I were to practice archery with Legolas for a short while?"

"I'm sure that will be fine with the king." Thranduil gave a small nod.

"Great Liz and I will go change into more suitable clothes."

The trio were escorted to rooms in the same hallway and Maggie used her magic to move herself into Galadriel's room. They had a brief conversation using their mind just incase they were bing listened to before Maggie returned to her room and dressed in a pair of leggings and a tunic. She opened the door to see Legolas waiting in the hallway. Maggie knocked on Liz's do it but she was not yet ready.

"I can send someone for her."

During the walk to the training area Maggie asked several questions about the type of bow used and where they would be practicing. Maggie explained that the type of bow she had taught herself to use, was smaller.

"You taught yourself how to use a bow? I must see this." He said with a small smirk. Maggie picked up a box and grabbed an arrow from a quiver then moved into a position where she was a good distance from a target. She drew back the bow and released coming an inch within hitting the bulls eye.

"Impressive, your stance isn't as solid as it should have been." Legolas picked up a bow and arrow and moved next to Maggie then released the arrow hitting the bullseye right in the middle.

"Now that is impressive. Could you point out what I'm doing wrong?" Legolas nodded as Maggie extended her hand and an arrow flew into it.

"I thought the stories were over exaggerating your skill." Legolas said surprised by the witch. Liz arrived nearly an hour later in another dress.

"There you are. Are you done?"

"I think so, your sister is quiet an archer."

"Lets see then."

Maggie summoned an arrow then put it in the box and drew back. She hit the mark and Liz frowned a bit seeing Legolas watch her sister do a mini victory dance. Legolas escorted the women back to their room and Maggie transported herself to the dungeons. Maggie stood in front of Fili's cell as Kili stepped forward.

"We met your sister."

"Did you? That must have been the reason she didn't add show up."

"She said you were taking archery lessons with the Prince." Maggie nodded. Fili was scowling with a look similar to Thorin.

"I was trying to get some information. I was going to try to give Liz with the task but she was too busy staring at Legolas."

"See? I warned you, nephew. The little witch is already moving on the Prince of Mirkwood, I told you she can't be trusted." Thorin said as Maggie shot him a glare.

"Where's Bilbo?" She asked noticing the hobbit's absence.

"No doubt ran off." Thorin grumbled.

"Who would blame him? Didn't you ask once for loyalty, honor and a willing heart?"

"How did you-"

"I'm going to prove myself once and for all. I will see to it that you all are freed." Maggie transported herself back to her rooms and paced trying to come up with a plan.

After changing into a dress Maggie began to wander around the palace hoping to find Bilbo. It was nearly dinner when Maggie found the hobbit and told him what was going on. Bilbo was going to explore the palace some more to find out possible ways to get the dwarves out. Maggie warned Bilbo to be careful with the ring. Maggie found her way to the dining hall after a warrior she-elf pointed her in the right direction.

"You are the woman that everyone is talking about. The king is most interested in your power and I think that Prince Legolas has taken a liking to you as well." Maggie frowned a bit. "I take it that the attention from the prince is unwanted?" Maggie nodded.

"Hmm… then one of the hobbits must have your eye? I doubt it is the young dark haired one since he was watching me when I was standing guard earlier today." Maggie shook her head. "I am Tauriel, head of the Mirkwood guard."

"I'm Margaret O'Neil but everyone calls me Maggie."

"Who is the other women here with you and Lady Galadriel?"

"My younger sister, Elizabeth but I call her Liz or Lizzie."

"Hmm… she has been trying to get the Prince's attention but he doesn't seem interested." Maggie shrugged.

"Something she's not used to. Liz has always been the one to catch everyone's eye while I've been the weird one."

"Weird? We have all heard you are a powerful witch."

"Weird compared to the rest of my family. I feel more at home in Middle Earth then where I am from." Tauriel left Maggie at the entrance of the dining hall and Legolas stood to escort her to the table as Thranduil glared at her.

"We feared you had gotten lost."

"I had but Tauriel helped me find my way here."

"We heard you did well in your lessons today." Galadriel said as Maggie nodded.

"I had a good time and learned a lot."

"I was thinking that after dinner you could give us a demonstration of your powers."

"Thranduil, it's been a long day. We have traveled and Margaret has taken archery lessons. I think you should give her a few days to rest."

"Yes, rest would be much appreciated."

"Lady Galadriel has mentioned that your health has been an issue."

"Yes, I am still regaining my strength and some of my abilities have been strained." Thranduil gave a small nod but Maggie could tell he wasn't believing their story. After dinner Maggie played up the fact she was exhausted and the prince offered to escort her back to her room.

"I hope I did not put a strain on you this afternoon."

"No, I'm just still getting back to 100 percent."

"Goodnight, Margaret."

"Please call me Maggie. Goodnight, Legolas."


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

Liz spent some time listening to musicians hoping that the prince would return, he did sometime later dressed in an outfit similar to the one he wore while training with Maggie.

"I will be going on patrols." Thranduil nodded.

"Elizabeth, Thranduil and I will be talking about current events. Maybe you can check on your sister or go for a walk?"

"A walk, I'm sure Maggie would like to rest." Liz made her way towards the dungeons. Her visit earlier with the dwarves gave her no new information and she wanted to know who was her sister's soulmate. When she arrived at the cells the guard moved to a position further away.

"Back again?" Kili asked with a grin.

"I have some more questions but first I want to point out that my sister put her life on hold and we had a pretty good life back in Boston. She was working for a nice family who paid her well and her enjoyed working in the shop reading palms. Our uncle, Maggie's godfather, was extremely concerned about her. He told me some things that I failed to see. Our parents always seemed to favor me over my sister and I really didn't understand until after they died, since I know Maggie won't share this I am going to. Maggie is not only an accomplished palm reader and witch but she is also a medium. I don't know if Middle Earth has mediums since Maggie mentioned that there were no palm readers but a medium is a person who can talk to people who have died. Our grandfather, our mother's father, had this skill though he wasn't as gifted with it as Maggie so she had someone to learn from. Our uncle said that this skill scared our parents and our mother in particular was scared of Maggie. When we were young Maggie spent so much time with our grandparents I didn't really notice that our parents acted differently with Maggie until I was in high school. Maggie was always the smart one, I know now that she was such a good student to try to impress our parents because they didn't want to hear about the dead people she could talk to or see any type of magic she could perform. My uncle said that Maggie's magic first came apparent when our grandmother died, Maggie was 9 and she was so upset that she couldn't control herself. I remember a priest from our church spending a lot of time at the house and my uncle said that our mother thought Maggie was possessed. Our grandfather came to her aid and convinced the priest that Maggie was fine and no danger to anyone, our grandfather grew up with a mother who was a witch as well but he had no special skills besides being a medium."

"That poor lassie. Thorin, now you can see why she lashed out at you." Thorin looked at the ground guilty as Liz continued.

"When Maggie was in high school our grandfather talked her into looking for other people who shared her skill. Once Maggie found other witches and warlocks she seemed so much happier. I never knew this but when Maggie was 17 and thinking about going to the prom, it's a party where everyone gets dressed up our mother didn't want her to go. Uncle Gerhard told me it was because she worried that Maggie would turn out to be like Carrie and kill everyone, Carrie is a book and a movie about this girl who can move things with her mind and she was teased in high school and after a mean prank at the prom she used her powers and killed everyone. Of course that didn't happen, Maggie was never teased in high school but she was a loner she had been since our grandmother died. She had two friends whom she was close with but they grew apart. The witches she is friends with back home weren't worried when I told them she was here. When our parents died Maggie was the one who helped me keep it together, she had to deal with the two people who were supposed to love her and were afraid of her. Then things started to go bad with Rob, I never liked him but early on he treated her well. That jerk started to question everything when his parents divorced, poor Maggie was taking care of me and him then trying to plan a wedding. Back home weddings are supposed to me one of those special days that a woman needs her mother and now I wonder if mom would have even cared. The two people who never treated Maggie any differently were our grandfather and our aunt, our mother's sister. Both of them died the same year I was upset with their passing but now I understand why Maggie was so heartbroken. I haven't even told Maggie that I was told any of this but from what I have seen Maggie is happy when she's here and maybe this is what she needs is to help you on your journey. I just want to know what Maggie is here doing this because she cares about someone very much, the only other person I know she would do this for is me." Liz looked at the ground and wiped her cheeks. "I know for some reason you don't trust my sister but she is the best ally you can have." Thorin looked at the brown haired sister.

"Maybe I have been wrong about her but I don't see how she's going to get us out of here. Thranduil hates us."

"I think I'm finally understanding what my sister is doing. Maggie is smart, she's going to work this out and get you all to Erebor."

"Is she ok? My brother here is worried about her." Kili said.

"I'm still trying to put names to faces. Your Kili then…. and your Fili." She said looking at the younger dwarves. "That answers my question." She said softly seeing the light haired dwarf. "Maggie is doing much better. The night she brought me here she had some sort of seizure. I don't think that they are common here because Elrond and Gandalf were extremely worried about her. Both of them wanted her to stay in Caras Galadhon and rest but she insisted that she needed to come to Mirkwood after only a week of rest."

"What is a seizure?" Thorin asked.

"Well… I don't know much about them. From what Maggie said it's triggered by a part of the brain, she was thrashing and it looked like her eyes rolled back. Our neighbor when we were children used to have seizures often and it was similar to that except Maggie didn't thrash as much. Elrond worries if she overuses her powers it could happen again."

"We should have carried Bombur, we saw how tired she was." Gloin said as the others began to grumble.

"Maggie is much better now and she promised that she'll limit using her powers unless absolutely necessary."

"Fili, I still do not want you to be with her. You are going to marry Dain's niece. As my heir we need a full blooded dwarf heir on the throne of Erebor." Liz glared at Thorin.

"I can see why my sister turned you into a pig. If I was her I wouldn't have changed you back. Anyway I need to go check on my sister." Liz turned on her heel and stalked out of the dungeons.

"Thorin-"

"Balin, don't. Fili is young and being foolish."

"Thorin, just because your heart was broken it doesn't-"

"Darla, has nothing to do with this. Maggie isn't from Middle Earth and she will return home and when she does it will be easier for Fili if the relationship is not encouraged." Gloin looked at Fili's face as he listened to his uncle in the next cell.

"Maggie isn't going to give up so easily and neither should you." He said softly as Kili nodded.

"Yes, Gloin is right. We just need to change Thorin's mind."

"Kili, I-if I can't be with Maggie maybe I will need to give up my claim and if I do then you'll be next in line."

"No, Fili. This is your birth right. Your next in line." Fili stared at the wall not wanting to answer his brother.


End file.
